films_in_mindfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ for Red Dead Redemption
Is this movie related to Grand Theft Auto films? No, the film is not related to Grand Theft Auto in anyway. According to Rockstar Games: "The style of Red Dead Redemption is very Grand Theft Auto like, but the violence and graphics are more like Max Payne. The mix of them both causes something new, becaue I was a big fan of Gunsmoke in my younger years." Is this film based on a book? Yes, the film is loosely based on the book Red Dead Revolver which follows a cowboy who has to kill a corrupt politician in order to get his wife and two children back. Red Dead Revolver was already made into a film adaption. How does the movie end? After Dutch commits suicide, John Marston get's family back on a ranch. However, Ross and his armies appear and John asks his wife and son to go away as for away and he'll come with them some hours later. After they have left, John goes outside, tells his last words and takes the family medallion and is shot & killed by Ross and his army. The credts reveal that Abigial died of cancer and that Jack Jr. killed Ross on a riverbed. Newspaper say that this makes John an outlaw ending the film. Is there going to be a third movie? During the release of Red Dead Redemption, Rockstar Games that if the movie was succesful he would consider doing a third film. In 2010, while directing Waving Flag, Rockstar Games revealed he has a story forming for the next film. "There is an idea for the next one, something which would move the story on. I've got to think about it, whether it's right or not." In 2010, Rockstar Games discussed with Pauw&Witterman the possibility of Red Dead Liquidation, the presumed name of the third film. Rockstar North, producer of the film, said that the third film won't follow Jack Marston Jr. as he faces his outlaw, but a brand new story instead of following up. Is this a sequel or prequel to Red Dead Revolver? Currently unknown. The film is actually neither a sequel or prequel because there isn't even a reference to the first film. Is there an alternative ending? Yes, there are four alternative endings for the movie available on the Unrated Version of the film. Ending 1#: The ending of the movie. Ending 2#: The second ending is almost the same as the theartical ending with John Marston shot by Ross's army, but Abigial and Jack arrive and find John injuried. The ending cuts to black and later shows three people, which turns out to be John with his family. Ending 3#: The ranch isn't even shown, and Ross threatens to kill John's family, but John shoots Ross through the head, ultimately killing him, and he and his family become a fugitive from Ross's army. Ending 4#: Instead of sacrificing himself, John flees with his family on a horse finally free. Rockstar Games stated that the official ending was the thing he most liked, because he sometimes really hates "Happy Ever After" endings.